Rich boys and dog ears
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: Haruhi & Ranka go to Tokyo to see Ranka's sister and her family, but with young neice dating a half dog demon from the past and his daughter's school chums tracking her down to a shrine, is the Dramatic Crossdresser the normal member of the family?
1. Ranka's Sister!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I Own Inuyasha. I do however believe a certain set of twins might be using my brain as a toy and forcing me into another host club obsession week, so it's more like they own me then I own them.**

**Oh and yes there are all sorts of spelling and grammar errors, I'm really only putting this up for a friend of mine and I'm too tired to fix it tonight, I'll edit this tomorrow lol**

**(Yes Kilala-chan I mean you)**

**So this fanfic isn't supposed to be serious it's just because I've been studying too much and I needed a creative outlet, it's been a long time since I've written anything so it kinda suck, will probably get re-edited anyway lol.**

**Anyway on with the… well it's a fanfiction not a show so… on with the fanfic!**

**(Re-edited version)**

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she stood on the doorstep of her house yelling at the half breed demon who was tensing as he yelled back.

"What is so good about this world that you have to stay? The jewel shards and Destroying Naraku aren't interesting enough goals for you? Bored already?" If it were humanly possible Kagome would have steam coming out of her ears at this point "Of course it is you idiot! But I promised mum that I would stay home this weekend! I told you this a month ago!"

"Feh, I don't care!" he said reaching out as to kidnap her and take her down the well without her consent.

Kagome took in a deep breath and in less than a second Inuyasha was on the ground, twitching. The concrete step in front of The Higurashi's front door was crushed under the blow.

"Idiot!" she yelled before stomping inside and slamming the door, taking a moment to quickly peak back and say "now I have to fix the damn step! Uuugh!"

"Come on sweetheart, daddy doesn't want you to get left behind!" Haruhi sighs as she carries approximately 3 bags more than her father to the car in the front of their apartment building. "Well maybe if you didn't pack so much! We're only going for the weekend Dad!"

Ranka flicked his long hair behind him and frowned at his daughter. "Well perhaps you shouldn't have brought so many textbooks! We're going to go to have fun not study or work!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she threw the bags in the trunk of the cab. "I have two tests when we get back next week dad, I need to be ready. I told you we should have waited until next weekend to go. Ranka said next "But Kyouya said next weekend the club has plans, apparently you all are going to a museum for a Host club Gala!" Haruhi sighed as she was about to sit in the car and muttered "that's kind of why I wanted to go next weekend...wait" she stood up beside the car and stood in front of her father with a very serious look on her face. "Did you tell Kyouya we were going to Tokyo?" Ranka nodded, smiling, obviously not seeing the negative feelings his daughter was having at that moment. "You didn't tell them where? Did you? I mean Tokyo is a big place, did you say the shrine?" Ranka shrugged, "well not exactly, I mentioned we were going to stay in my sister's shrine, but I'm fairly certain the words Higurashi's never came out of my mouth." Haruhi breathed out a sigh of relief and got back into the cab. "Oh thank god." she muttered.

Ranka slid into the seat beside her and said "why Honey? What would happen if they did know?" The doors closed and the car drove off as Haruhi said "guess dad, they'd show up in a second to follow me."

"Kagome-dear?" Kagome turned to meet her mother's gaze and said "yeah mum?" "You know I usually like having your friend around but with Ryouji and Haruhi coming…" Kagome stood suddenly and said "I thought he left?" Her mother smiled and said "oh no he's playing video games with Souta!" Kagome growled to herself as she stomped past her mother who smirked at the sight.

Kagome walked into the room and saw the cause of her frustration. "Inuyasha!" he turned his head and said "yeah Kagome?" she raised her voice and said "what do you mean 'yeah Kagome'! What are you doing here? My Uncle is coming down today! He can't see you!" Souta laughed in the background and said "Aunt'kle Ranka would probably just as him how he got his hair so long and his ears to look so real!" Inuyasha frowned and turned to Souta 'what's a…Untle?" Kagome shook her head and said "he means Aunt and Uncle; he's our Mother's brother. But still, things could go bad, I swear I'll be back in a couple of days… oh but I might want to get a few days of school in since I'm here…" Inuyasha stood "no! We're close to finding Naraku and…" "Inuyasha I am going to close my eyes and count to five then I'm going to say the word of subjugation, if you're still on this side of the well, prepare to be flattened!"

Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome closed her eyes "yeah right I don't think…" Inuyasha started to say until Kagome said "1 … 2… "Inuyasha growled and ran out the house. "3 … 4… 5…sit!" Kagome opened her eyes and listened for the smack she heard a bang and a scream of anger. Kagome looked through the window and saw him get up and stomp his way to the well shrine.

Haruhi ran out of the cab after her and Ranka got all the bags out and she ran towards the Main house of the Higurashi shrine. 'why … do they… need all… these damn… steps?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she ran up. She stopped as she got the top as she heard a bang and saw a man in weird outfit before getting up and stomping into another smaller building.

Haruhi shook her head and continued towards the main house as she muttered to herself "why on earth do they need staff in costumes walking around, waste of money I think."

Haruhi got inside the house and a familiar woman saw her and said "Haruhi! It's been so long!" Haruhi smiled and said "Can we do the intro in a minute aunty? It was a really long train ride and the station had no bathrooms!" Mrs Higurashi laughed and pointed the way to her bathroom and went down to help her brother with the bags.

Haruhi walked out the bathroom and headed back out to join in the big reunion when she saw Souta sitting in the living room playing with an overweight calico and a video game on the TV behind him with the words 'game over' flashing.

"Souta? Is that you?" Souta looked up and said "Haruhi? Hello! You and Aunt'cle Ranka are here already? Haruhi laughed, Souta had been calling him that since her father had started working full time in a cross dressing bar. If she remembered correctly, it was Ranka's idea in the first place that he call him that…

"Haruhi smiled and hugged her cousin "you're so big now! You're going to be older than me soon." Souta laughed and said "I don't think it works like that Haru."

Haruhi and Souta walked out the door to see Kagome, Ranka and Mr and Mrs Higurashi standing there (Kagome's mother and grandfather)

Everyone sat down at the table later eating lunch and catching up. Kagome and Haruhi sat next to each other and after the 'I haven't seen you in so long' conversation ended Kagome started speaking to Haruhi. "So you're in Ouran Academy now?" Haruhi nodded and said "yeah the scholarship is paying for everything, as long as I stay on the top of the class anyway." Kagome said "wow, I wish I could go there next year but I doubt I have the grade to get a scholarship, how does anyone even pay for that? The yearly fees are outrageous!" Haruhi nodded and said "yeah and it shows in the school. Everything there is obsessively luxurious, for example, Physical exam day? There were 20 doctors and 40 nurses supplied by the Ootori Company and they were so super polite because everyone had their own doctors anyway." Kagome blinked silently in shock a moment and said "seriously? What types of people go there?" Haruhi smiled to herself and simply shook her head "all sorts of people, as it turns out having too much money to spend in a lifetime gives a person a free pass to be as strange as they possibly can be."

The family all chatted for a while longer before Kagome walked back in quickly and said to her grandfather "Jii-chan, there are people at the shrine, looks like they want to see the gift shop."

Kagome's grandfather then said "it's not a gift shop Kagome, we just sell…" Kagome rolled her eyes and said "you sell imp hands and shikon no tama replicas; gift shop is the only thing I know to call it." Mr Higurashi leaves after an over dramatic cry face.

He doesn't take more than a few steps before he hears calm controlled voice that says "Excuse me sir, Are you the priest of this shrine? Mr Higurashi?"

Ranka Laughed and said "Oh darling you're so cute! Ranka said as he Hugged Kagome dramatically who laughed and hugged him back. Suddenly Ranka's cell phone makes a little tone and he pulls it from his skirt pocket Ranka frowns and said "uuh Haru-Chan?" Haruhi turns to her father sceptically and said "what is it dad?" Ranka smiles nervously a split second before a child voice yells threw through the door. "Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan! Are you in there Haru-Chan?" Haruhi's eyes widened and she said to herself "oh no!" before the door opened.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion "what's going on?"

**Omg who could that possibly be? And did Haruhi see Inuyasha? Well, yes, in fact, I wrote it that way…. Anyway**

**Haruhi: **How on earth did they find me?

**Honey: **Kyo-chan will tell you next chapter! I think Jesh-chan doesn't even know!

**Jeshin(me): **Hey! … well that's kinda true… I have an idea anyway I'm fairly certain its Ranka's fault!

**Ranka: **Yay! I'm involved!  
><strong>Jeshin: <strong>Of course Ranka! You're like my favourite character; I love the similarities between you and Tamaki!

**Tamaki and Ranka: **I'M NOT LIKE HIM!

**Haruhi: **sure but, why did they come?  
><strong>Jeshin: <strong>oh I think I'm going to make that Honey did something that the Hitachinn twins exploited. But mostly I just couldn't not!

**Inuyasha: **Will I be in the fanfiction at all?

**Jeshin: **… I dunno *shrugs* maybe!

**Entire double cast: **Do you have any idea where this fanfiction is headed?

**Jeshin: **...

**Haruhi&Kagome: ***look at each other* Oh god!

Review please! :D it will help me remember the fanfiction and that will help me complete it! Bye! :D

Oh and to the review I got from 'dontgotnone' ….your in league with the hitachinn twins aren't you? Your also in my brain! That's actually exactly what I had planned hahaha!


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club, if I did I would have WAY more merchandise related to these awesome anime's.**

**Anyway here's the chapter, it's like, under this here sentence!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed, "No dad! You didn't tell them!" Ranka shrugged and said "no I didn't, I don't know how they found out where we were…." Haruhi rests her head in her hand "ugh I bet Kyouya had something to do with it…"<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Earlier that Friday afternoon

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki pouts as he curls into the couch he usually entertains lovely young women in. "mummy!" Kyouya walks past and looks in at Tamaki. Smirking he replied "yes darling?" Tamaki looks up at Kyouya with his puppy eyes "Daddy misses his Haruhi!" Kyouya rolls his eyes and continues walking towards his desk. "Haruhi informed us she had plans with her family." Hikaru comes into the conversation and sits on the couch with Koaru, surrounding Tamaki.

"What if she's lying?" "Kaoru said next "what if she just doesn't like the host club anymore…" Hikaru said "she may be out looking for a way to escape?" Tamaki stood and yelled "No! Daddy's Haruhi would never leave us!" Hikaru and Kaoru then said together "Then maybe it's simply milord she is trying to escape?" Tamaki turns to Kyouya and yells "MUMMY!"

Honey sempai then says next "Haru-chan isn't really leaving the host club is she? We did force her to join." Kyouya shook his head smirking and said "whilst this conversation is entertaining, I already spoke to Haruhi's father. They are going to a shrine in the Nishitama district Tokyo to visit his sister and Haruhi will be back to school on Tuesday." Tamaki smiles and then turns to the twins

"Your evil twins were lying! Mummy just said Haruhi would never leave her daddy!" Kyouya quietly pointed out "that's not exactly what I said…" but the twins said next "Who said we were lying? We just suggested a possibility."

"Haru-chan isn't coming back until Tuesday? But she said she would play kick the can with me on Monday?" Mori came up behind Honey and placed his hand on the small teens shoulder and said "she forgot Mitskuni." Honey pouts and hugs his stuffed bunny. "I got a special can made for Haru-chan"

Honey then pulls out a soda can, only instead of a Brand name on the side; it had a picture of the Host club and 'Haruhi's can' written on the side. Tamaki immediately ran up to Honey and stared at the can "it's fantastic Honey!" he said with amazement evident on his face Honey grinned and pulled one out for each of the members of the host club and handed them around, he even had one for Usa-chan.

Tamaki admired his and then his face fell "Haruhi doesn't get to see her can until Tuesday?" the twins looked at each other and smirked "maybe we can send it to her? Does anyone know where she is?" they turned to Kyouya who said "Ranka didn't give me an address." He then sipped his tea.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya and said "so we have no idea where Haruhi is? What about her family? Who are they? Is it safe enough for Haruhi?" Kyouya then said "Relax milord, Young Miss Haruhi is staying in a shrine in Tokyo. The family is a little better-off then Haruhi and Ranka due to the shrine being so popular…" Kaoru and Hikaru then said "wait? I thought you said you didn't know where she was?"

Kyouya took another sip of tea and said "I said Ranka didn't give me the address. However Ranka only has one sister even though she changed her name to Higurashi when she was married, she had two children before her husband died in a car accident. Mrs Higurashi then took her two young children known as Kagome and Souta to live with her Father in law who is a priest at the Higurashi shrine.

The family seems to live an average life aside from that, except for the constant absences of Haruhi's cousin Kagome. The school administrator told me she is out sick more often then she is actually attending the school. Quite curious, I haven't been able to find any evidence of hospital or GP doctor visits that constitute such common absences." Kaoru and Hikaru then m uttered to each other "that's one in depth background check."

Tamaki stood silent a moment blinking. "So they are shady?" Kyouya shook his head and said "more likely the girl is simply skipping school and is faking illness." Kaoru and Hikaru then said, suspiciously speaking directly into each of Tamaki's ears. "So she's a delinquent. Is Haruhi really safe there?"

Tamaki then shouted "we must go and Rescue Haruhi! And provide her with her Haruhi's can!" Honey and the twins immediately agreed and Kyouya said "well my family owns a hot spring hotel not far from the shrine; I could provide some rooms for the weekend."

Tamaki then yelled! "It's settled then! Let's go save Haruhi!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sighs and opens the door to see Kyouya talking to Kagome's grandfather, the twins playing with the merchandise, Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders as they stared at the tree of time and Tamaki praying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi yelled as she saw them. Everyone turned to see her except Kyouya who continued his conversation with Mr Higurashi.

Tamaki turned to see Haruhi and ran to her dramatically yelling "Daddy's here to save you Haruhi!" He almost got to hug Haruhi until Ranka punched the top of his head and Tamaki crashed to the ground. "I'm her father you moron." Tamaki yelped and looked up at Haruhi. "So, you were safe after all."

Haruhi who had been getting angrier and angrier by the second then leant down to yell in Tamaki's face. "The only thing I don't seem to be safe from is you! What the hell are you doing here sempai!" Kyouya walked over then and said "ah yes I believe I will be able to answer this." Haruhi quickly interjected "this better be good Kyouya-sempai. I told you I was going away this weekend and you said the host club wasn't going to follow me this time."

Kagome then came up behind Haruhi and said "um, what's a host club?" suddenly she was surrounded by a pair of red-headed identical boys who immediately wore their mischievous faces.

"Why my dear…" "A host club is…" "The secret dreams lying in the heart…" "Of every beautiful young girl…" "In a tangible reality." The twins alternated to finish their mutual sentence as they moved in closer to the unsuspecting 15 year old. Kagome blinked as she watched them basically perform in front of her before she burst out laughing. The twins, along with the rest of the host club stared at her as she said "sure it is… hey does it come with calorie free ice cream?" Haruhi started to laugh along with Kagome and she said "we should see each other more often Kagome."

Haruhi then turned to Kyouya and he continued with his explanation.

Haruhi looked at the can in her hand and the excited Honey in front of her. Kagome came up behind her and looked at the can "Haruhi, this can has your name on it…" Haruhi then said "yes, Honey had it made so we can play kick the can." Kagome then gave Haruhi a confused facial expression and said "uh, why? I mean sure kick the can was fun when we were kids but we usually used a can we found on the street, or if someone just had a drink or something." Honey then said to Haruhi "isn't it good? Don't you like it Haruhi?"

"AAAAWWW!" came the voice next to Haruhi as Kagome leant down and hugged Honey so tight he yelled out. In an instant Mori had separated Kagome from Honey and Kagome stood there looking very confused whilst Haruhi smiled and informed Kagome "Honey may be cute, but looks can be deceiving" Honey looked up at Haruhi and Kagome said "oh come on. How bad can he be?" Haruhi shook her head "not bad, old." Kagome said "huh?" Haruhi said "Honey and Mori are both third year high school students."

Kagome took a moment to stare at Haruhi before walking away "I love you Haruhi, but your friends confuse me."

"Kagome!" suddenly Kagome stops walking away because she hears three familiar voices. "Yuka? Eri? Ayumi? Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome yells as 3 girls came running up the steps towards the group. The girls run up and Kagome starts speaking "Hey everyone, these are my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Guys, this is my cousin Haruhi and her school friends Honey and Mori. They all go to Ouran Academy."

Ayumi suddenly says "Oh my older brother graduated from Ouran 2 years ago!" Kagome, Haruhi both glance at Ayumi a moment before going back to a group conversation. Yuka suddenly turned to Honey and said "You must go to Ouran elementary huh?" Haruhi smiled.

Kyouya was a little further away speaking with Ranka and Kagome's family, except Souta who was off playing with the twins. Kyouya said to Ranka "I do apologise for this interruption, when the king gets something into his head, it is very difficult to change his mind." Ranka nodded and said "At least I know one person in your host club is sensible enough to protect my darling daughter." Kyouya smiled and said "thank you Mr Fujioka, however I do have something to provide compensation for the rude interruption of our members."

Mrs Higurashi said next "oh that is not necessary…" Kyouya then said "nonsense, we breeched the boundaries of proper conduct. My family owns a hot spring near here and I don't suppose some weekend passes would suffice?" Ranka jumped suddenly and turned to his sister and said "oh hot springs! Do you remember that time when you were 13 and we went to that hot spring in Kyoto for the first time and…?" Mrs Higurashi laughed and put her hand on her brothers mouth and said "Ryouji let's not get into one of your exaggerated tales." Ranka pulled a sad face and Mr Higurashi said "hmm a hot spring could do wonders for my Rheumatism!" Kyouya nodded and flicked his gaze away a moment.

Ranka smiled and said "well I believe it is settled then. Hey! Haruhiiiiiii! Kagomeeeeeee! Soutaaaaa!" the two girls turned to Ranka before Kagome said "hey, where is Souta?" Haruhi looked about and said "where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"KAGOME! MUM!" suddenly Souta came running from around the corner and the twins casually walked up behind him smiling Haruhi walked up and glared at the twins as Kagome ran to her brother. "What's up?" She said Souta said "where's Buyo?" Kagome tilted her head and said "Last I saw he was asleep on my bed." Souta then said "are you sure?" Kagome nodded and said "fairly certain, he sleeps in it more than I do!" Souta ran inside quickly and said "I'm going to go check!" Kagome turned around to see Haruhi watching the conversation before she turned back to the twins."

"What did you do?" they smiled and said "nothing Haruhi! We just asked him a few questions!" Haruhi punched each of them in the arm and said "if you two mess with that little boy at all or anyone else in my family I am never going to speak to either of you again! I will change classes if I have to!" the twins looked at each other and said in unison "not on purpose of course!" She glared and said "not in any way! Now both of you promise me." The twins smiled and she started to walk away "Ok Haruhi! We promise!" she turned to Kagome then and said "did you see them cross their fingers?" Kagome then walked up to them herself and said "Not scared of Haruhi? That's my brother you upset, and you have no idea what I can do." The twins looked at each other a moment before they said "Haruhi is your cousin dangerous?" Kagome smiled and said "you'd be surprised, seriously." Haruhi smiled as she watched the scene unfold. The twins grinned and said "we promise!"

Suddenly Ranka yelled out again "Haruhi! Kagome! We're going to spend the weekend at the Oortori hot springs!" Kagome then squealed and said "I love hot springs!" she ran up to Ranka and Kyouya and said "is that that really old and expensive one? I haven't been there since March!" Kyouya tilted his head and said "we were closed from February to April on renovations." Kagome smiled and said "…we uh, I suck at dates. Maybe it was February!"

Kyouya stared at Kagome a moment before pulling out his notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look! Chapter 2! And as people have commented, I am thinking of several different ways to incorporate Inuyasha I just have to pick one lol. But as you can see Kyouya is a little suspicious of Kagome. Oh and she went to that hot spring in March, it just happened to be March 500 years ago lol<strong>

**Haruhi:**I hope the Hikaru and Kaoru keep their promise

**Me:**hmmm I'm not sure I want them too.

**Haruhi:**then why did you make them promise?

**Me:***shrugs* I dunno my fingers were typing; I wasn't actually paying a great deal of attention.

**Kagome:**I like how I seemed dangerous!**  
><strong>**Me:**well by their standards you are.**  
><strong>**Kagome:**hey! What do you mean their standards! I fight demons!

**Me:**…. Uh compared to Sango?

**Sango:**someone talking about me?**  
><strong>**Me:**shhhh! You're not in this fanfiction!

**Kagome:**she's not?

**Me:**well how am I supposed to get you to interact with the host club? Your stuck on one side of the well and their on the other!

**Sango:**can't you just ignore that detail? Other fanfictions do!

**Me:**… no.

**Buyo: **Meow!

**Reviews make the world go-around! Some people say its gravity but screw them its reviews!**


End file.
